1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology has developed, the market for various mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, smart pads, e-book readers, flexible tablet computers, or wearable medical devices as well as mobile phones, game players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), or MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3) players has greatly grown.
As the market for mobile electronic devices has grown, the demand for batteries suitable for the mobile electronic devices has also increased. As the demand for flexible mobile electronic devices with improved utility, mobility, storage, and impact resistance has increased, the demand for flexible batteries to be used in the flexible mobile electronic devices has also increased.